Avengers:2100
by Outlaw comics Inc
Summary: This is a rewrite to the original I hope that you enjoy this version
1. Chapter 1

**Avenger: 2100**

**Chapter: 1 Recruit **

**He is known and feared throughout the universe as Ultra-star. He is the last member of a destroyed race called Techlonis (Tech'lon-I), a race of people know for their technology advancements. He was created to be there champion when the planet devouring Galactus came to their home world. However, Ultra-star goes insane and destroyed his very own race. Ultra-star goes form planet to planet and galaxy to galaxy destroying races to feed his bloodlust. Already the remaining Kree Empire has been wiped out along with much of the shi'ar empire. Now in the earth year of 2100 the most powerful being in the universe is heading straight to earth and there may be no one who can stop him. **

**With this great threat heading toward Earth, who is there to protect the innocent from this mad being? The Avengers have disbanded do to the feeling that the world in the year 2070 no longer needed them. The X-men have decided to focus on their own kind and let the rest of the world handle their own problems. As for the descendants of the original Fantastic Four, they have scattered throughout the world and are in no positions to help anyone. A large part of this is due to the fact that Technology has come to the point where police officers and firemen can handle threats like the Red Skull and Dr. Doom without the need of superheroes. However, the threat of Ultra-star may be something that these advanced policemen can't handle. T****he Head of SHIELD Christopher Fury has been tracking this threat in space and has decided to put together a team to stop this threat.**

**At the moment Chris Fury is standing in front of a window in his office. The office on a advanced version of SHEILD's helicarry that is hovering high above New York City**. **The office's walls have pictures of old war buddies and as well as plaques with the medals he earned during the war. Chris himself is standing behind his large desk, which is currently covered with papers. In front and behind the desk sits comfortable looking chairs. Straight across from his desk are the doors to his office. Chris is wearing a navy blue work suit, he is a tall muscular man with white hair and brown eyes. At this moment Chris Fury is looking down at city below him, while he waits for his first appointment of the day. Fury turns away from the window when he hears his sectary buzz him on a phone that is covered with papers on his desk. Fury removes the papers from over the phone, then pushes the speaker, says in to it, "yes Ms. Drew". **

"**Your 3 pm appointment is here Mr. Fury, should I send her in?" The sectary's voice comes across as very robotic and hollow. **

"**Yes Ms. Drew, Please send her in." Fury says as he steps out from behind his desk and walks to his office door to greet his guest. Fury's office doors open and in steps a young woman wearing a tan military dress uniform. She is walking with her back straight up and her head held high. She has crystal clear blue eyes and blonde hair in a bun in the back. Fury smiles as he greets the woman and says, "Hello Capt. Clair Rogers, it is a pleasure to finally meet you".**

"**Nice to meet you Colonel Fury, what is it that you want to see me about"? Rodgers asks with very serious voice. Any emotion she may feel about this meeting is hidden behind stone military face. **

"**I'll show you Capt. Rodgers", Fury says has he pushes a button on his desk than a 3D image of the old Avengers team comes up from a small disk on his desk Clair exams the image and tries to figure out what going on. **

"**You're planning on starting a new Avengers team?" Clair asks with a curious expression on her face.**

"**Yes Clair, for the past year SHEILD has been tracking a high level power energy signature that is heading straight for earth." Chris stops to think a moment. Clair takes this moment to ask a quick question.**

"**So how come NASA hasn't said anything about this so called 'threat'"**

"**Because NASA doesn't have the high-tech tools that SHEILD does", Fury says looking Clair in the eyes with a confident voice. **

"**So what else do you know about this threat?" Clair asks with an intense look on her face. **

"**At the moment, we don't much more than that it is some kind of Alien and that it will be here in two months. However; we are working with what is left of the Sh'ar Empire to gather more information on the target." Fury stops for moment to a breath. Then Fury begins again by saying, "I hope we will have the information ready for a meeting with the new team by the end of the week."**

"**So who are you going to send out to collect these people for the team?" **

"**You", Fury says in a serious voice. **

"**Why me", Clair asks with slightly shock look on her face. **

"**Because you are going to be the leader, you're going to be the New Captain America." Fury says with a passion in his voice. Clair is a little taken back the news that she will be trusted with the mantel of Captain America. She knows better than just about anyone how important being Captain America is to the world. But most of all Clair know how important he is to the heroes of old; he was more than just their leader, Steve Rodgers as Captain America was the other heroes' inspiration. She is also aware of the failures, those who had tried to be Captain America and came up short. Clair tries to hind these thoughts behind her stone face; however, her worries show in her voice as she says.**

"**I can't be Captain America, only my great-grandfather could be Captain America."**

"**You can be Captain America, it's in your blood", Fury says with the up most confidence in his voice. **

**The confidence in Fury voice calms some of Clair's fears. So she decides to ask Fury, "so who's going to be on my team?" **

"**I'll begin with an old style hero who has been able to stay under the scoop for a long time." Chris says pushing the red button. The image changes to a girl dressed in crimson and black spandex looking outfit. The outfit covers her body from head to toe, the only way you can tell she is a female is her figure. Sticking up behind her sideways is a katana. Around her waist is belt with pockets and rope in a circle. Under the image reads, Codename: Crimson, name and age are both unknown. "I have had a hard time tracking her down or find any information about her, mostly due to the fact she destroys any of my surveillance unit's that finds her. However I do know from court files that I've gotten form some people I know, all the criminals she captures get let go by the court system due to **_**lack**_** of **_**evidence**_**. I do believe that this may push her to become a more like a modern day Punisher then I true hero, and if that happens the streets of New York will run red with blood." **

"**And you think making her an Avenger will stop that from happening?" **

"**Maybe, but it's more to keep an eye on her." **

"**Understood sir", Clair says in military voice hides any feelings she may have on the subject. **

"**Alright, next up is", Chris Furry says pushing the red button once more. An image of a purple and sliver iron man that suit, that looks like is designed for a female. Under the image reads Name: Sarah Stark, Age: 17, award: for science and technology. "Sarah Stark, she is a direct relation of Tony Stark and a genius. Let me put it like this, she graduate High school at the tender age of 15 and at 17 she is in her senior year at Harvard." **

"**How do you know she in the suit?" Clair asks looking at the picture. **

"**SHEILD has been tracking her movement and we have calculated that she is staying close to the old stark tower." Fury says with a confidante voice. "Since all of Tony tech kept there is in a safe that can only be unlocked by a blood relative of his, I've made you a appoint with her for tomorrow at 2 o'clock" Chris say in a voice that tells Clair to keep tomorrow open. **

**Chris pushes the red button once again, this time a man comes up he is wearing spandex uniform similar to that of the original Captain Marvel. His mask shows only his eyes and his month. Under the image reads codename: Captain Marvel, name: Greg Colin, age: 18. "He call himself Captain Marvel, I guess heard the name in history class. His very powerful however no one knows where he come form or how he got his power, I want you found this out." Fury says in a very serious voice.**

"**Yes sir", is all Clair say as she looks over the image. **

"**From the information I've gathered on this guy, he living Nashville try to be a country singer, I've got you a plane ticket for Nashville that leaves the day after tomorrow do you have a problem with this?"**

"**No Sir."**

"**Didn't think so," Fury says form behind his desk in a cool and confident voice. He pushes the same button as before and image changes to a man wearing yellow spandex outfit with a dangerous-electricity sign on his chest and black blots of lighting on his arms and legs. "This is Mark Lee, he was an eccentric scientist, who was working with new chemicals that when mixed together can generate large amounts of electricity; however, due to an accident where his body absorbed both chemicals, he was given the powers to run as fast as light and discharge high amperage of electricity." Fury stops talking for a second than he begins again with. "At the moment he is using his powers for fun and robbing banks, I want you to talk him in to putting his powers to a good use."**

"**Understood sir", Clair says still in her hard military voice.**

"**Next to last we have Kevin Wilson; he claims to be Argon the fatherless son of Athena the Greek Goddess of wisdom." Fury says has pushes the button his desk to the 3D image. The image changes to a man where gold Greek battle armor. On his left arm is a shield with the head of Medusa on it and in his right he cares a Greek sword. **

"**Does he have the power to back up the claim?" Clair asks looking the so called "god" over.**

"**From want SHEILD has gather we believe he does", Fury says with a very serious look on his face. "Right now we believe he is living here in New York City sitting around doing nothing, I think that being a part if the Avengers may just help find a purpose for his life."**

"**Yes sir, I agree", Clair says getting a little excited about the new team. **

"**And finally we've come to a woman who maybe the most dangerous person in the world, Laura Howlett one of two daughter of the man called Logan better known as Wolverine." Fury says, as he pushes the button on his desk to change the image. This time the image becomes a woman wearing long tight leather pants and tank-top. Her hair is long, straight back and black. She also has a very athletic body. Under the image reads, Name: Laura Howlett, Age: 99 and Powers: enhanced healing and acute senses.**

"**Sir, is the age right 99, she doesn't look that much older than me?" Clair asks as she reads the information on the recruit. **

"**Yes the information is correct, due to Laura mutant healing factor she ages, slower, I've already made a meeting for you with Nathan Summer at the Xavier and Summer institute for gifted children on Thursday at 3:00, he should be able to give you Ms Howlett location or at least point you in the right direction." **

"**Yes sir", Clair says in a Military voice that shows no feeling about dealing with mutants. **

"**That's the team, so what do you think?" Fury asks look Clair in the eyes with very serious look on his. Clair thinks very hard about each one of the people Fury wants her meet and finally says in a confident voice.**

"**I believe they can do the job with the right training." **

"**That's good; a leader should have a faith in her team." Fury says as he pushes another button his desk. This button opens a small secret compartment in the desk. Out of the compartment Chris takes seven cards and hands them to Clair. Fury then says, "These cards will allow each of the Avengers to gain entrance into the Avengers headquarter below New Manhattan, just tell them to come to the old Avengers mansion that is where the entrance is located." Clair takes the cards and sees that one has her picture on it. "Only given them their card if the agrees to join the team." Fury says after Clair toke the cards, Clair just nods her in understanding.**

"**I have one more thing I need to give you", Fury says as he stands up from behind his desk. He then walks over to picture on the right side of the room. The picture is of the original Captain America and Nick Fury from World War two. While he is walking is speaking, "Your Grandfather asked my family to keep this for him when he retired, many people have came here ask for this, but they were not up to the task of being Captain America however I believe that you are." Fury stops right in front of the painting and turns to face Clair. His face is very serious and so is his voice. "Before hand over what's behind this picture I want you to understand something, Captain America should stands for the ideas of this country, what made Steve Rodgers a great Captain America was that he believed in those ideas like no one else, that all men are created equally and he believed in freedom, so Clair Rodgers do you believe in these ideas?"**

**Clair doesn't know what to say, her mind races with thoughts. She thinks about the values that she was raised to believe in. Clair also thinks about the soldiers that died beside her during the war. The soldier died to protect those ideas, how could she Clair Rodgers the descendent of Steve Rodgers himself not believe in those idea herself. So Clair stands up from her set and says in voice that is full of courage. "Sir, I have believe in those ideas my whole life, I watched people die for those ideas, and I've already said that I will defend them till the day I die."**

**Fury smirks and says, "I know you would say that". Fury says as he pushes a button beside the picture and a holographic keypad appears. Fury puts in a four digit code and the picture slide up. This reveals a metal safe with a microphone sticking out of it, retina and finger print scanners. First Fury says in to the microphone, "Project Avengers, agent Captain America codeword sentinel of Liberty." A computer voice comes on and says, "Codeword accepted." Next Fury places his thumb on the scanner and the safe door opens.**

**Inside the safe Clair see something that she had only seen in books up till now Captain America legendary shield and uniform. The sight of her great grandfather's shield and clothes leaves Clair speechless. She just stands up and walks over to where Fury is standing. Clair reaches in to the safe and takes out the shield first. The shield itself does feel too heavy to Clair it almost feels right for her to hold it. As she holds the shield in her hand, she decides to test it out. So she throwing it against the far wall and watches as the shield bounce off the far wall and hits the other two walls. Then the shield comes straight back to her and she catches it in one hand. Fury just stands there and smile has Clair gets use to the shield. **

"**Alright Clair it's time to go, start looking for Crimson in old New York talk to a man named Yuy Fukyuu about Crimson, he owns a dojo in old New York and likes to keep his ear to the ground." **

"**Yes sir", Clair says has she turns to walk out of Fury's office. Rodgers walks out of Fury's office holding Captain America's shield and uniform close to her side very protectively. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Avengers: 2100**

**Chapter 2: Fearless Crimson**

**In the year of 2100, the streets of New York are protected by a mysterious hero called Crimson. At the moment Clair Rodger is on her way to hopefully found out information on the heroine. She is riding in the back of a self-propelled black hummer; Clair is look at 3d holographic image of the heroine. The image is coming out of small box with a holographic keyboard being project under the image. The box is called a Portable 3D Imaging Computer or also called P3IC. What little bit of information she has on the subject is displayed beside the image. The information tells Clair about the sighting of Crimson, they seem to take place mostly around the neighbor called old Brooklyn. It also has the police records of crimes she had stopped. Clair sits back in the chair, with her hand on her forehead and thinks to herself. 'This girl just might make be a great addition to the team after all.' I beeping noise coming from the cube bring Clair back to the image. Where she notices a part of the hologram is blinking, Clair looks closely at it and sees something typed there. That reads, 'Ms. Rodgers I have set-up a meeting with a older man known as Yuy Fukyuu he will be able to give you more information on Crimson, Get to it Cap.' Clair just shakes her head gives the hummer's navigational computer to head for Yuy Fukyuu and the computer use an online director to find the address. And, the hummer heads straight for the Yuy Fukyuu home. **

**Clair's hummer reaches Yuy-san's small dojo in the heart of old Brooklyn; she puts away the P3IC and prepares to meet Yuy Fukyuu. The vehicle parks outside on the curb of what looks like a small dojo. She climbs down from the hummer, looks at the busy street around, and then the shop itself. On the window in front of her is written "Yuy-san's School for the Marital Arts" in large bold letters. Clair looks in to the Dojo and sees an old man sitting in a chair reading a book. He has white hair and is wearing a white karate gig with a black belt around his waist. Clair walks to the door and knock on it.**

**Clair can hear the old man's voice from inside the dojo through the thin glass. So Clair says loud enough, "Please accuse me sir, but I'm Clair Rodgers and I am look for a man named Yuy Fukyuu, I was told that this was his Dojo?" Inside the shop the old man picks up his a wooden looking cane that hangs from the right side of his chair. He walks slowly to the door with a slight limp in his step. When he reaches the door, he opens it and says with small smile. "Hello Ms. Rodgers it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."**

"**Nice to meet you to Yuy-san, I have been sent here by Colonel Fury to talk to you about the heroine Crimson." **

"**Ah yes, I got a call from Chris the other day that someone might be coming by to talk to me about her, I'm glad he sent someone has pretty has you to meet with me ", the old man says jokingly. Clair a little taken back the complement just bows a thank you to the old man. "And about Crimson I will tell you no lies but I will keep many secrets", Yuy-san has a light smile on his and his voice is jolly as he speaks. The old man pauses to give Clair a chance to think about what the old man has said; however, this only causes Clair to grow a little impatient with the old man. Yuy-san doesn't make Clair wait that long before continues with, "here is what I can tell you about Crimson, first I do know who she, I trained her, also I really don't think she will join Chris's group, Crimson like to work alone and third, I can't tell you who Crimson really is."**

**Clair takes this moment to think over what Yuy-san has said. However before she has a chance to speak, Clair hears the buzzing sound that announces some is at the door. Clair looks in the direction of the door and sees a girl stand there with an athletic build to her. She has short messy black hair and dark red eyes. She has a scar running down her left eye. The girl is wearing a loose faded black t-shirt and old, torn up faded blue jeans. Over her shudder is a tattered crimson red book bag. The first thing about her that Clair notices about here is the scare; however, before Clair has chance to say anything. Yuy-san walks over to the door, opens it and says.**

"**Hello Victoria-chan, you do know class doesn't start for about another hour?"**

"**Yes sensei, however I was wondering if I could take a nap before it starts?" Victoria says as she walks in to the small dojo. Her voice sounds almost as rough as her clothes and face look. Once Victoria is past Yuy-san and inside the small dojo, she notices Clair just standing there against the wall. She looks back at Yuy-san and says, "Sensei who's the old soldier?" This comment earns Victoria a stern look form Clair is still wear her military uniform.**

"**Oh, where are my manners", Yuy-san says shaking his head and with a small smile. "Victoria-chan this is Clair Rodgers and Clair this is my star pupil Victoria Wade."**

**Clair moves away from the wall she was standing against and walks toward Victoria. When Clair gets close to Victoria, she holds out here hand and they shake. Clair notices that Victoria's eyes never seem to blink as she looks at her in the eyes. Clair also notice that Victoria's other hand is in a fist. When Clair and Victoria finish shaking hands and part from one another, Clair heads back to her position on the wall. While Victoria turns to look back at Yuy-san waiting for the answer to her earlier question.**

"**Oh and to your question Victoria-chan you may go lay down I'll call you when it's time to get ready for class."**

"**Thank you sensei, and Clair, nice to meet you", Victoria says while walking past Clair to some stairs in the back of the dojo**

"**Oh Clair do you have any other question for me regarding the hero called Crimson?" Yuy-san says with a nice smile. This gets Clair attenuation back to Yuy-san; she had been watching Victoria walk away with a slightly interest look on her face. Clair says looking at sensei Yuy now.**

"**No thank you sir, I believe I've got all I need to know, thanks Yuy-san." With that Clair and Fukyuu bow to each to and Clair leaves the small Dojo. She then climbs back into her car and takes off. Clair can't wait for the night to come, so she can see if her guess for who crimson is correct.**

**That night the heroine called Crimson stands on top of an old run down building. From the top of the building the heroine looks out over old New York City. She is wearing a mostly crimson red leather body suit that covers her whole body with a bold black C on the right side of her chest. Her mask covers her whole head with black circles where her eyes are. Across her chest is a strap holding a katana in its sheath. Around Crimson's waist is a belt with many pockets and a coiled rope tied to a kunai. She stands on the building looking over her half of the city, looking for anyone that may need her help.**

**Crimson also keeps a close eye out for any of the off-duty Guard soldiers, because she knows that they can be a lot of trouble. Mostly because Guard soldiers can get away with almost anything, due to the influence Guard leader Fisk has over judges in the city. Crimson's speculation is right when she sees two off-duties Guard soldiers chase a young woman down the street toward the building she is standing on. Crimson watches as the women runs into the alleyway besides the building she is standing. Crimson figure that a woman doesn't know that the alleyway is a dead in and thinks she can escape her pursuers. When Crimson see the thugs fallow her in the alleyway, the heroine just walks calmly to the side of the building and jumps off the side of the three story building. She does some amazing gymnastic moves on the way down using the fire-escape to slow her descent. Finally she makes a perfect three point landing in the alley.**

**The alleyway is lightened slightly form above by the full moon over head. So Crimson can see that the woman is crouched in corner as the two soldiers approach her. Before the masked heroine moves in to stop them, Crimson examines both soldiers to see what she is up against. Both soldiers are in street clothes; she knows that they are with Guard because early that day Crimson had seen them in guard uniforms. One of the guys is a tall muscular guy wear a white t-shirt and dirty light brown pants. As for the other attacker, he is shorter but still just as muscular, wearing a brown shirt and blue jeans. Both thugs have flattop haircuts. They are both holding a high-tech laser weapons; the tall one is has a laser dagger while the shorter one has small laser pistol. The girl running from the thug is wearing a white dress blouse and black short-skirt. Even from a distance Crimson can see the scared look on the woman's face. Once Crimson has the measure of the situation, she stands up and says in a tough voice. "Let me see we have two big idiots against one woman, now that doesn't sound very far to me." This gets Crimson the attention of both thugs and the short one says.**

"**So you're that stupid costume hero they call Crimson", His voice sounds very confident as he speaks. "Hey Jack, why don't you take care of that masked idiot with daredevil complex, while I play with this scared little girl over here." The bigger guy just nods and takes off for Crimson with his laser dagger point straight at her; however, Crimson is too fast for the thug. Crimson steps to the side and graving the man's wrist at the same time. She then pulls the arm straight to the side and hits the elbow with a powerful tiger claw punch. The hit destroys the tendencies in Jack's elbow causing him to drop his weapon. Also the arm is bent at the elbow. Crimson standing behind him and kicks the back of the knee out from under him. This causes the big man go down to one knee in pain. Once down on his knees she lets go of the man's wrist and does a spinning heel kick right to the back of the man's head knocking him out cold.**

**On seeing how easy his partner was taken down the short guy points his gun at Crimson. Crimson sees his movements from the corner of her eyes and grabs a shuriken from her belt. Then throws it at the short man, it hits him in the hand causing him to drop the weapon. Then Crimson runs at him with speed equally to that of any Olympian athlete and hits the short man dead in the jaw with a right cross. This knocks the guy unconscious and breaks his jawbone.**

**Crimson looks over to where the thugs' intended victim had been sitting and sees that the girl is gone. She just figures that the woman had run away during the fight. She just shrugs her shoulders and is about to turn around when she hears someone coming up behind her clapping. She reaches down toward her belt for another shuriken. Crimson turns quickly and throws the shuriken at the person coming up behind her. Now facing the person that was coming up behind her Clair is it is a woman wearing a Captain America outfit. Watches as the person in the Captain America outfit catches the throwing star. She says looking at Crimson in a calm and cool voice.**

"**Not bad Crimson, not bad at all. Let's sees ninja techniques with a samurai since of honor, that's very impressive."**

"**A girl does what she can", Crimson says in a rough voice. "Who are you?"**

"**The name's Captain America."**

"**And is there a point to the flattery 'cap'?" Crimson sounds a little sarcastic when she says the last part. **

"**Yeah I've got a point." Captain America says in casually voice. "Care to take this conversation to a different location; I these might wake." Cap says still in a casually voice. **

"**I doubt that but if you think so." Crimson's voice is very confident. "Do you think you could make it to the top of the building, 'Cap'?" Crimson says the last while looking up at the roof top. Crimson turns her head back to the woman in a Captain America uniform, who just knobs her head. Crimson grabs her rope and throws it at the top of the building so that the shuriken sticks in to the side of the building. Captain America and Crimson both beginning climb at the same time.**

**Captain America reaches the top first; she turns around and offers her hand to Crimson. However, Crimson just smacks the hand away and pushes herself on to the roof.**

**Once on the roof top with the so called Captain America, Crimson says slightly sarcastically. "So what's this all about Captain America?"**

"**I'm here to invite you to join Earth's Mightiest Heroes the Avengers."**

"**Sorry you've got the wrong girl, I don't do super-hero groups." Crimson says calmly and turns to walk away. However, Captain America doesn't let her get to far when she graves her by the arm. Feeling the tug on her arm Crimson swings around and hits Cap in elbow with an open fist. Instead of hurting Clair with her punch, she just hurts her hand and wrist. When she realizes that she can't get away from this Captain America wane-be, she says in rough yet defeated voice, "why would you what me on the team, I don't have any super-powers"?**

"**I'm not the one who wants you for the team Chris Fury does; however, after watching you take out those thugs, I believe there may be a place for you on the team." Captain America says after letting go of Crimson's arm, with a smile on her face. Crimson just gives her a shrug and turns to walk away. "Alright Crimson I'll make a bet with you if you can defeat me in a fight then you can go on your own way but when I win you join the Avengers, so how about it?" **

"**Do you really want to make someone be an Avenger, Captain America?" Crimson says looking over her shoulder. **

"**No, not really but I just want a chance to change your mind."**

"**Yeah right, plus why would I want to give up beating up on thugs and rapist to get smacked around by aliens?"**

"**Trust me with your skills you won't be smacked around with be anyone" Captain America says with confident smirk. "Oh, two rules on the challenge one no weapons, second no masks I want to see your face, and so do we have a deal?" **

"**What do you think you'll get out this little challenge?" Crimson asks turning around to look at Captain America.**

"**Maybe it'll give me a chance to talk to you and found out why you don't want to join the Avengers." Captain America says as she lays her shield on to the ground gently and then she pushes her mask back show her whole face. Without saying a word Crimson removes her belt and unbuckles the strap hold her katana to her back; then lays them both on to the roof top very carefully. She then pulls her full face mask off and lets it fall to the ground. Clair takes a step back with a slightly shocked expiration on her face as she see that Crimson is really the girl she meet earlier at Yuy-san's Dojo Victoria Wade. **

"**You seem shocked Clair, not expecting Crimson to be a little girl." Victoria says as she takes her fight stance. Clair just shakes the thought from her head and gets into her own fighting stance. Victoria starts the fight with a low kick to Clair thigh; however, Clair is able to block the kick, by rising up her leg. But, Clair quickly comes back with a high kick to the side of Cap's head her other leg. This kick hits its mark knocking Clair down to one knee. To keep the upper hand, Victoria punches down at Clair's head but Clair graves her arm and pushes it way from her head. Cap then holding pulls the arm down with one hand. While the other hand hits Victoria in the head with the palm. This isn't hard enough to really hurt Crimson but does knock her back and off balances. With Clair back on to her feet, she kicks Victoria in the stomach send flying backwards. Victoria quickly flips in to standing position and gets back in to her fighting stance. Clair just smirks as she says.**

"**Why are you fighting so hard not to be an Avenger?"**

"**Because, I don't want to be told who to fight and I don't want the people of this city go without their protector!" Victoria yells as she charges forward with a right hook. However, Clair dodges the punch, graves her arm, and flips her over. But Victoria saw this coming and lands on her hands over her head. Then does a spinning hand-stand kick to Clair's head, which she has barely enough time to block with her arms. However, the kick is hard enough to knocks Clair down to the ground, while Victoria just flips back on to her feet.** **To take advantage of this Victoria aims an another hard kick at Clair's head; however, Clair is able to block the kick by crossing her arms over her head and as she stands up she flips Victoria backward and she lands on her back, hard against the roof of the building. She tries to do a flip up but the pain her back stops her. Clair walks over to her and holds out her hand then says.**

"**Need a hand to getting up"? Victoria just grits her teeth and smacks Clair hand away. She then rolls over on to her stomach and stands up very slowly. Victoria stands up with her back toward Clair and begins to walk towards the edge of the building. Clair stops her by putting her hand on her shoulder, "You're not going to walk out on our deal, right?" **

"**No, but who's going to protect them, the good honest people of this city, from the rapist, murder, and psychopaths?"**

'"**You accurse, do you really think I want to take you away from helping these people, just means you'll have back-up when feel like thing have gone over your head." **

**Victoria still for the mostly undecided about joining the Avengers just nods her head and jumps off the side of the building into the alleyway. Once again Victoria uses the fire escape to slow her decent. Crimson landing is as gracefully as a cat into a three point position. When she stands up, Crimson grits her teeth and says to herself with her hand on her back, "there has to be an easier way to do this." Victoria then walks over to a couple of trashcans reaches behind them and pulls out her crimson red book bag. Victoria opens the bag and pulls out are a baggy black T-shirt, baggy pair of blue jeans, a long trench-coat and a black ball-cap. Victoria just puts the clothes on over the uniform; she then removes her mask and puts the hat on so that it is covering most of her face. In to the book-bag Crimson puts her belt, katana, gloves, and mask. Then zip it up then throws it over her shoulder. Victoria then leaves the alleyway and heads down to the empty street toward Yuy-san's dojo on foot.**


End file.
